Morgan Runs Away
by Kari3
Summary: Morgan runs away after her boyfriend breaks up with her.
1. Default Chapter Title

Note: I do not own Boy Meets World or anything that has to do with it!!  
Morgan Runs Away  
By: Kari  
This is my first fic-nothing cruel please! Sorry the title is tacky! I couldn't think of anything else!  
  
  
Topanga and Cory sit on the stairs of their new apartment waiting for the moving truck.  
  
Topanga: This place is so big, how can we survive?  
  
Cory: We will. We survived that crudy apartment. If we can survive that we can survive anything.  
  
Topanga: I miss home! (tears started welling up in her eyes)  
  
Cory: This is our home now!  
  
Eric now comes over and sits in his brothers lap.  
  
Eric: Hey little bro Morgan ran away after we left.  
  
Cory: She surely didn't leave because of us.  
  
Eric: Not really.  
  
Cory: Why then?  
  
Eric: She left because her boyfriend broke up with her.  
  
Then the moving truck comes.  
  
Cory(says to guy in moving truck): We gotta go back to Philly.  
  
To be continue sorry so short- I'll probably have the next one out tomorrow:)  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Morgan Runs Away 2  
By: Kari  
  
They are went to go pick up Shawn . They are now in the Mathews' kitchen!  
  
Amy(in tears): I notified the cops...they say they'll be on the watch.  
  
Alan(sitting in a chair almost crying): Amy, they'll find her...I know it.  
  
Cory: Why would she run away? It was just a break up.  
  
Shawn: If I ran away for all of my break ups I'd be in China!  
  
Topanga: On my first break up I almost ran away.  
  
Cory: It must be a girl thing.  
  
Mr. Feeny walks in.  
  
Feeny: Why are you all in tears for?  
  
Topanga: Morgan ran away.  
  
Feeny:: Did you notify the police?  
  
Alan: Amy just did.  
  
Feeny: Why don't you go look for her. The police have a lot of other things they have to do,too! Quit crying, get off your butts, and go look for her!  
  
Amy: George, I never heard you talk like that. Everytime one of our kids said butt you went nuts.  
  
Feeny: People change there ways.  
  
Alan: Shawn, Cory, Topanga, and Eric get in our car and go look. The rest of us will go in George's car.  
  
Feeny: Why use my car?  
  
Alan: We don't have 2. Think George!  
  
Cory, Shawn, Topanga, and Eric are now searching for Morgan.  
  
Topanga: There are tons of people in Philly. How are we gonna find MOrgan?  
Cory: Honey, luck. Just plain old luck!  
  
Shawn: There is a blond girl over there on the bench in that park!  
  
Eric: Morgan! Maybe I'll sneak attack her.  
  
Topanga: What makes you so sure that it is Morgan?  
  
Eric: I dunno.  
  
Topanga: Cory, pull over.  
  
They all get out of the car and go up to the bench and see an unconscious (sp?) Morgan.  
  
Part Three to come soon!  
  
  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Topanga: Cory here is some money use that pay phone over there an call EMS.  
  
Shawn: O my gosh. HOw could this happen to Morgan. Topanga is there a pulse, a heartbeat, anything?  
  
Topanga: I can't tell for pulse but there is a slight heartbeat.  
  
Shawn: Eric, you use the other pay phone and call Amy on her cell!  
  
The ambulance is now coming.  
  
EMS1: Everyone please move so we can work. Someone can get in the truck and sit by her.  
  
Topanga: Can't we all sit by her?  
  
EMS2: You can, but it is awfully cramped in there.  
  
Cory: Who cares, everyone get in!!  
  
They ar now all at the hospital waiting for Amy, Alan, and George.  
  
Doc: She was suffering from the cold. She is in a coma.   
  
Eric: Will the weasel die?  
  
Doc: She may. You never know....................................  
  
Cory: Can we go in and see her.  
  
Doc: You may go in two at a time.  
  
Cory and Topanga walk in as the Amy, Alan, and Mr. Feeny show up.  
  
Amy: My baby, a coma.  
  
  
To be continued!  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

Amy: Why my baby? Alan: It can happen to anyone, Amy.  
Feeny: Morgan probably will survive.  
Amy: Probably. It doesn't mean a 100 percent. Probably is just a nice way of saying 50/50!   
Cory: Mr. Feeny, you can go into the room.  
Topanga: Amy, I heard you screaming. Probably is saying yes. They just say that to save their doctor butts!!!  
Shawn: It's getting late. Does anyone need me to drive them home? Cory: You're going home?  
Shawn: Of course not, I am just seeing if anyone else needs to go!  
  
They are now waking up!!!  
  
Doc: Is this anyone you know? She claims she knows you're party.  
Shawn: Angela? Angela: Yeah, It's me.  
Shawn: Who told you that Morgan was in a coma?  
Angela: Cory called me last night.  
  
Shawn runs up to Cory.  
  
Shawn: Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!  
Cory: Ok...  
  
Topanga runs up to Angela.  
  
Topanga: You're back!  
Angela: I know. I caught the red-eye! I just got out of the plane. It was a ten hour flight!  
Topanga: ewwww! I couldn't take a 45 minute flight!!!  
  
Meanwhile, Amy and Alan are sitting by Morgan.  
  
  
Amy: Morgan, come on you can get through this!!!! I know you can. You have survived more than this. You aren't gonna let this boy rip your life from you. Morgan, please honey....I'll bake cookies with you! Just like old times. Please, Morgan, please!  
  
Alan: It just is not fair! I remember this. Only two years ago! Why does this always happen to our kids(screaming) Why!!!!!!!!!!1  
  
Doc: Okay, everyone out. We have to do a check up................  
Nurse: Mr. and Mrs. Matthews, you can come back in an hour. Why don't you get something to eat!  
Alan: Fine, come on, we'll take everyone out.  
  
At lunch, know one really ate anything. So they went back to the hospital.  
  
Doc: Mr. and Mrs. Matthews, your daughter is out of her coma!  
  
Amy: O my gosh, she is! Alan, everyone, lets go in and celebrate.  
  
Doc: I would be quiet. Go in two at a time. I will give each couple 5 minutes!  
  
  
2 weeks later, they were able to take a fully recovered Morgan home! Angela stayed with them!  
  
The End! Finally!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
